


Reunited

by orphan_account



Series: Not The End [6]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Wanda Maximoff, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Peter is a soft boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 10:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19424431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: She comes back into his new life.





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be a shorter one cause all it is, is bringing may back. also i like fluff, it puts a smile on my face, so most of this will be fluff. With a bit of smut here or there. do what you want, just be smart about it. Be safe.   
> Not gonna do a may meet pepper, also because my brain wont stop skipping ahead, im writing out future bits and peices as i go so.... in other news been told to lose some weight because im over a bit,so went on a walk... didn't relaize how much hills were near me gd  
> Enjoy if you can!

The rest of the week flew by with Wanda and Peter moving into her floor. They had told Morgan and of course she didn't like it. She came around once she saw the room they had for her on their floor. She got to decorate it differently than her room on the penthouse floor, she wanted variety. So after all week and some bribing fellow avengers it was done. All it took for Natasha and Laura was to ask nicely, Sam wanted a lunch made for him, and Bucky wanted homemade brownies. It got done though so they counted it as a win. Peter took basically his entire room and spread it along the floor. His desk was put into a different room however, they made it a study area for the floor. Somewhere they could study or just have a place to focus on something. They kept the bed of course, it was way better than her's. They just gave the bed to Morgan's room, she was so excited cause it was a bigger bed than she had. It was when all the moving was done that everyone met on the common floor to have dinner together. Everyone was spread out in the living room eating Chinese. Wanda was almost in Peter's lap while watching a movie after eating. 

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and played with it. 

" We're officially moved in together. " She said. The others who weren't interested in the movie turned to them, basically all the adults. 

" Well we were before? Technically. I mean sorta cause we are in the same compound. " 

" Well now the same living area. " 

" I thought the common floor counted. " 

" Same private living area. " 

" Yeah. " 

" We should celebrate. " She said with a sultry smile. 

" Yeah, sounds like fun. " 

" Have any ideas? " She batted her eyelashes at him, trying to convey what she wanted. 

" Uh balloons! Those are nice. " 

" Maybe, maybe some special balloons? " She was still trying. 

" Helium balloons? Those are special right? Cause like you suck them and then your voice is all different. " 

" Peter I'm thinking something more adult. " 

" Oh. I got it. We should go to our floor and bake a cake then worry about did we turn off the stove or not. " Sam face palmed at that, Bucky sighed out and Pepper pressed her lips together in an effort not to laugh, he wasn't getting it and it was kinda cute to her. Which is weird considering how much he had done and can still be considered cute. 

" Something else? " 

" I don't know how to do taxes. " 

" Why did you jump to taxes? " 

" I'm thinking of all the adult stuff, uh. The water bill is $18 lower this month? " 

" Have you even seen a water bill? " 

" Back when I was with May. " Pepper looked away at that, she wanted it to be a surprise. Peter of course worried about the bills and saw glances. He would always cut back when he saw one of them.

" Think about what newly moved in couples might do that. " She wanted him to learn, not just tell him. 

" Oh. We can go shopping for sheets and worry about the thread count. " She had given him a chance. 

" No, but it's okay cause I have an idea. " 

" Okay good, cause I don't know how to be an adult. What did you have in mind? " 

" Well. " She leans into his ear and whispers, " We go down to our bedroom and have some very adult and very naughty fun. " Peter's eyes went wide and blushed immediately. 

" How does that sound Peter? " She asks him. He merely nods his head, she climbs off of him and drags him to the elevator. 

" Took him long enough. " Sam said. 

" Give him some slack, I think this is his first real girlfriend. " Pepper told them. 

" What about the Liz girl? He mentioned her before. " Bucky said. 

" Nope. Went to Homecoming with her, left her there cause of some important things. " She motioned her wrists to indicate SM. 

" Damn, that's gotta suck. " Bucky commented. 

" That's a dollar in the swear jar. " Natasha said. He grumbled all the way to the jar in the room. At this point there was a jar in every room that Sam and Bucky had access to. 

In Peter and Wanda's new bedroom she had climbed into his lap. 

" I thought we could do something special. I had been thinking about something and I wanted to talk about it with you. " 

" Okay. " 

" Are you able to think right now? " 

" Yeah. " 

" Really? How many Iron Man suits are in the Iron Legion right now? " 

" Um I don't know, anytime FRIDAY isn't being used I have her making more suits. " 

" You got FRIDAY to make suits? " 

" Yeah. Just basic suits, no nano-tech. It's mark 47 so I don't have to be in it to control it. Just need wifi. " 

" Smart. " 

" Not my idea. Mr.Stark had it back during homecoming. " 

" Right. Well when was the last time you checked it. " 

" 3 weeks ago, before summer started. " 

" What was it at? " 

" 35. " 

" Peter. " 

" I wasn't working overly hard, I managed to streamline the whole process. " 

" FRIDAY is his number correct? " 

" Peter's number is accurate to the time of last check. " 

" Am I allowed to check now? " He asks hopefully. 

" Sure. FRIDAY? " 

" There are currently 54 fully functional mark 47 Iron Man suits ready for deployment. " 

" Great job FRIDAY! " Peter complimented. 

" Thank you, I try. " FRIDAY joked. 

" Well now that I know you can think, we should talk about what I was thinking about. I want you to really think about it though. " 

" Of course. What is it that you want? " 

" Well first I want to say that the sex between us has been amazing. " 

" Thanks. " He said while looking down. 

" I just would like to try something new. It has nothing to do with your performance, I promise. Just I'm a bit curious. " 

" Oh uh well okay. " 

" Are you happy with our sex life? " He quickly nodded his head. 

" Really? " 

" Yeah, you you really are amazing. " 

" Thank you. Let me ask you a question, have you ever had an itch so bad that you'll do anything to scratch it? " 

" Yeah one time, my nails were like long enough I guess so I had to use a paper clip. " 

" Did it hurt? " 

" A little but it felt really good. Like yeah it was a bit hard but it was the right kind you know? " 

" Yeah, that's what I wanted to try. " She revealed. 

" Paper clips? " 

" No. Rough. I wanted to try and have rough sex with you. Usually it's only fast. This time I wanted to try hard as well. " 

" Oh. Won't it hurt? " 

" Just like you said, the right kind. " 

" I don't want to hurt you. I mean I haven't used my strength in a while, I don't know how well I would be able to control it. " 

" Well we aren't doing it right now. This is just us talking about it, communication is key. We're just talking." 

" Right. " 

" Do you think if you were to know that you were able to control your strength a bit that you will be willing to try it? " 

" Maybe? I just worry I'm gonna hurt you. " 

" Peter, you aren't the only enhanced one. I can take whatever you can dish. " 

" I know but I still don't know my max and I don't want to hurt you at all. " 

" I understand. Maybe this week get in the gym, brush up on handling strength. We can talk about doing this, this weekend. " 

" Right. " 

" Who knows maybe we can buy new sheets and christen them. " He tilts his head. 

" I'll explain it when the time comes for now though," She takes off her shirt, " I said we would have some naughty fun and I'm not a tease. " She unhooks her bra and lets it fall to the floor. She saw him gulp in anticipation. She steps back and pushes her shorts and underwear down. 

" What are you doing still dressed? " 

" Uh I. I. " 

" Get naked. " He quickly pulls off his shirt and stands up facing her to pull down his pants. 

" See isn't this more fun than doing your taxes? " He nodded his head. She pushed him down to sitting back on the bed, turned around facing away from him and sat on his lap. 

" I lied. " She said and started to rub against him, Peter grabbed a hold of her hips and started to seek out friction. They were rutting against one another when Wanda leaned back against his chest and put her head on his shoulder. 

" I am a tease. " She quickened her pace but did nothing but make Peter want her more. Rubbing her ass all along his shaft. She didn't stop until he was pleading. 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" Please. " 

" Please what? " 

" I need to.... "

" Oh I bet you do! I bet you're right on edge, hmm? " 

" Wanda. " 

" Peter. " 

" I. " 

" I bet every time I grind back against you, you're getting closer to blowing your load all over my ass. " 

" God! " He groaned out. 

" I bet if I keep going you're gonna cum all over me. I want you to Peter. I want you to cum from me grinding my ass against you till you pop. " 

" Wanda. " HE tightens his grip. 

" Peter. " She speeds up. 

" I'm gonna... " 

" Do it Peter! Cum! Cum all over my ass! " He groans out and holds her in place as he sprays all over her ass, covering each cheek thoroughly. 

He falls back onto the bed in a full laying position breathing hard, Wanda stands and walks to the bathroom connected to the bedroom. She cleans herself up and goes back to the bed where Peter is still laying and has caught his breath a little bit. She approaches him and kisses him fully. 

" Thank you. " She giggles, 

" I liked it too Peter, wasn't just for you. Either way you're welcome. Let's get to sleep. " They roll over and go to the center of the bed, cradling each other and falling asleep to the beat of each other's heart and dreaming about the lake once again. 

FRIDAY had begun to use soothing music that progressively got louder, but had a limit, to wake Peter and Wanda. They seemed to have liked it the first time she used it so now she used it every time. They were slowly woken up by the gentle sounds. 

" Good morning Wanda. " 

" Good morning Peter. " 

She leaned up and pecked him on the cheek, " We should get up. " 

" Yeah, I need to shower though. I forgot to yesterday. " 

" Same. There was a lot of moving going on so I understand. Let's hurry though, I'm hungry and I want to make breakfast pizzas before someone makes actual breakfast. " She rushed him. They both hoped into the shower hurrying along the morning routine to be first to the kitchen. By some luck they were,Sam and Bucky had gone for a run and everyone else has yet to come to the common floor. So Wanda grabbed the ingredients to make her own little breakfast pizza while helping Peter make breakfast for everyone. He set out to make a pretty normal breakfast of Eggs and Bacon, but he needed something with flare. Special Pancakes. He dug through all the cabinets to find what he needed. Gummies. Gummy bears, worms, life-savers. Then all the extra stuff to put on pancakes: Whip cream, cherry, blueberries, raspberries, chocolate chip, banana, white chocolate chip, caramel. Whatever he could find and thought was good, he threw it on the island to be had with the pancakes. 

He watched Wanda sneak ingredients to make her breakfast pizza. Pretty much everything in the normal breakfast, just over baked bread. 

" You know I argued with my uncle about that. " 

" About what? " 

" Breakfast Pizza. He always said it was good. Admitted to thinking it was really nice to eat, but he said it's not pizza. Those toppings don't make it a pizza. " 

" Really? " 

" Yeah it was one of the few things that we would disagree on actually. " 

" Hmmm. " She was happy he was opening up about his uncle, talked about him as much as Tony. 

" May was with me though. " 

" Figured that. " 

" Yeah, it was pretty funny to me. " 

" I bet. " 

" My aunt would always say the same thing, Are you gonna eat it?...... " He started. 

" ... Thought not, mind your own business old man. " She finished. He froze, and slowly turned around to see her. Before she could even react he was across the room and in her arms once more. 

" May. " 

" Hey sweetie. " 

" I missed you. " 

" I missed you too, so much. " They hugged each other before the smell of something burning and FRIDAY warning them of the impending accident. Peter broke away and went back to making the eggs. 

" So Pepper caught me up a little bit, but how has my dear nephew been? " 

" Good, better now that you're here. What about you? " 

" Same, glad I'm here. " 

" Yeah. " 

" So what are you making? " 

" Wanda is making a personal breakfast pizza, I'm making eggs, bacon and pancakes for everyone. " 

" That's nice of you. " 

" Well usually someone else does it so I figured return the favor, plus we were up early. No reason not to. " 

" Right. Are you making special pancakes? " She asked with a knowing smile. 

" Yeah! I got all the stuff! " 

" What if someone doesn't want one? " Pepper asked, she had the special pancakes before, not bad but definitely not something to eat on the regular. Really unhealthy, it was practically a desert. 

" All the toppings are out so everyone can make their own how they want. " 

" Nice job. " 

" Thanks. So May how long will you be visiting? " 

" Well that's the thing sweetie, I'm not. I'm moving in. " 

He smiled till his cheeks hurt, " Really!? " 

" Really. " 

" What made you do this? Not that I'm unhappy, May cause I'm so happy you're gonna be here now. " She brings him close to her. 

" Well Pepper came and visited me about a week or two ago and talked to me. It's safer for me to move in here. I can still enjoy my life and even get to enjoy more of it now that I can be with you again. She talked about the Barton's and how it's been for them, I wanted that. Sweetie, I never wanted to say goodbye but I thought it was best because I couldn't take care of you like you needed. Tony was the best option for us all. I want you to know that through it all I loved you and I was thinking about your future. " 

" I larb you. " He says as he is pulled into another hug. 

" I larb you too sweetie. " She kissed the top of his head, " Might want to get back to your breakfast before you burn the kitchen down. " 

" I'm not you May. " Getting a playful smack to his shoulder. He goes back to the food before they start to burn. Wanda shook her head at Peter, and walked over to introduce herself to May while her pizza was in the oven. 

" Sorry I don't think we've meet, I'm.... " 

" I know who you are. You're Wanda Maximoff. Gotta say, seem a lot nicer than the news makes you out to be. " 

" Well it is the news.... " 

" Yeah May she is super nice! Like really nice! The news isn't correct. " 

" Oh is it now? " May asked with a hint in her eyes. 

" Yeah they make her out to be something else. " He defended. May had noticed their behavior, her little nephew was in a relationship. 

" Okay, well Wanda tell me a bit about yourself. " 

" Born in Sokovia, made some big mistakes, Ultron happened turned into a good guy as Peter would say. Became an Avenger, then the Accords happened. Went on the run. Came back to fight, got dusted. Came back to fight again. Started living here again. Smooth sailing since. " 

" Wow. " 

" Well breakfast is almost ready. " Peter said. 

" Peter what have you been doing? " 

" Making breakfast. " 

May chuckles, " No sweetie, I mean recently. " 

" Oh uh built a ton of stuff, tried helping out around here, went to Iowa to bring the Barton's here. That was cool there was a great lake there. Uh the summer started and I was told not to work on anything not fun so... I'm building a car for myself and a truck for Coop. He's one of the Barton kids. Ned and MJ spent a couple of days here. That was fun, we made a dinner Bucky made dessert. Made homemade pizzas. Had a pool day. Shuri was there to. She's the princess of Wakanda. " 

" Sounds like fun. Anything else? " 

" Uh not really? " 

" Not something you're not telling me? Maybe something new? " 

" Can't think of anything. " He shakes his head in thought. 

" Dating anyone? " She was done with the hinting.

" Oh uh." He blushed hard and scratched the back of his neck. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and was looking anywhere but May. 

" Wanda and I are, we're uh. " Wanda grabs his hand, calming him down so he can finish, " Dating. " 

" Oh sweetie I am so happy for you. " She says with a tear in her eye. 

" Really? " 

" Really. Come here. " She opens her arms to both of them. Wanda understands what Peter has been talking about, she gave some of the best hugs ever. Wanda was now a believer. That's when everyone started to come in. Sam and Bucky first, heading to the fridge for something to drink. 

" Hey kid you make breakfast? " 

" Yep. " 

" Didn't put any gummy bears in it did you? " 

" No, but if you want there on the side. " 

" Noted. I don't think we've met before, Sam Wilson. " 

" Nice to meet you, I'm May Parker. " 

" The May Parker, Peter's aunt? " 

" That's me. " 

" Wow. It's nice to finally meet you and put a face with the name, heard a lot about you from the kid. " 

" Oh really? " She looks over to Peter who shrugs it off. " What have you heard? " 

" You give the best hugs, supportive, loving and that you can't cook to save your life. " 

" Peter Benjamin Parker. " She says in mock anger. 

" I love you May. " He tries. 

" How have you betrayed me like this? My own kin. " 

" I'm sorry. " 

" This can not go unpunished. " 

" What will you do? " 

" I will take the gummy bears. " 

" Not the gummy bears. " 

" The gummy bears, hand them over and not one gets hurt. " 

" Take the blueberries. " 

" I want gummy bears on my pancakes. " 

" Can we share? " He asks hopeful, " Please? " 

She makes a face as if deep in thought, " I suppose, but you'll have to sit next to me so I can access them easily. " 

" Deal! " He says and clears the seat to his left, while still having Wanda to his right. 

Everyone else came in and made introductions. Morgan was ecstatic to finally meet May. She hardly sat still during breakfast, really didn't help that she had pancakes with chocolate chips, gummy worms and whip cream. May and Peter had similar pancake toppings. Morgan was talking all about what Peter had told her about May. 

" And he said you give the best hugs. He said that you can't make any good food but it's okay cause he'll still eat it cause he wants to be nice and he loves you. He said that one time you guys watched a bunch of movies and ate so many gummies! " 

" Aw thank you sweetie. " She said and ruffled his hair. 

" Aw May come on. " 

" Still my little sunflower. " 

" May. " 

" I larb you. " 

" Larb you too. " Everyone laughs for a moment. 

" So Ms.Parker... " 

" Please call me May. " 

" Okay, May, do you have any stories about Peter? " Bucky asked. Sam smirked at the wide eyes Peter was now showing. 

" May no please. " 

" I think this is justice for you telling everyone I can't cook. " 

" May don't be rash. " 

" So I remember meeting Tony after I found out about Peter. I was yelling a lot that day. We all sat down before he moved in though, we did a co-parenting thing between us. Well one time Peter, my little sunflower, got in major trouble. " 

" Peter is actual trouble? " Sam asked. 

" Oh yeah. Deep trouble. " 

" What did he do? " 

" He got a fake ID. " 

Sam exasperatedly gasped, " Peter, I would've never thought. " 

" Right neither did I. So of course me and Tony find out. We had been co parenting like I said and thought we could figure this out together. So we met for coffee while he was at school and tried to figure out why our sweet little child would want a fake ID. Tony thought the worst, that he was going to get booze. The stress was too much and he was going to drink his problems away. I thought it was him trying to impress a certain someone. " She pauses to laugh. 

" So we sit him down, right over there in fact. " She motions to the couch a bit away, " We talk to him. We want him to tell us before we tell him that we knew. Of course that didn't happen because he can't take a hint. He sat there silently for a while while we talk to him. Finally Tony says 'kid, I'm not mad just tell me why you got a fake ID.' Peter mumbles out a response and of course we can't hear him, so we tell him to speak up and finally he says..... " She motions to him for him to finish. 

" You have to be over 18 to hold the puppies at Petco. " 

After about 5 seconds of silence everyone bursts out laughing. 

" Kid. " Sam wheezes. When everyone settled back down, Wanda placed a kiss on his cheek. " Don't ever change. " 

" Okay. " 

" Oh my god, May you have anymore? " 

" Well there were times when Peter got hurt and he played it off like it was nothing and would not stop talking. He once got hurt, and of course Tony is freaking out. He was bleeding and Peter says 'I'm fine Mr.Stark. ', Tony says ' your ribs and arm are broken, is that fine to you? " 

" Peter says, ' Well yeah sure, but I got some really clever quips in there, real mean stuff. I mean these wounds will heal, but the ones I dealt to their egos? Pssh, those will last a lifetime. ' " 

Everyone starts to pick up on the laughing, May continues. " I can laugh now, but when he was almost bleeding to death. Not so funny then. " 

" One of my favorite ones I heard about was sandwiches. " Pepper said. 

" Sandwiches? " Sam asked. 

" Oh yeah. Pepper wasn't here at the time cause of a trip but Tony was here. So when Peter does his thing, he gets pretty tired or hungry, or both. So he'll stop for sandwiches somewhere. Well one night, he finds this golden retriever out by the dumpster. He gives the dog half of his sandwich. So he goes back the next night and one after than and so on. He doesn't know who's dog this is, but of course he's fallen for the dog that smiles back at him. " 

" In my defense, he was a good boy who loved pets and smiled. That's like golden. Ha ha. Golden. He was a golden retriever and he was golden. " 

" I know sweetie, said it the first time I met him. Anyway, so of course he tries to figure it out, posts up pictures nearby and online. No one claims him, well turns out he didn't respond to any names. He only responded to when Peter offered a sandwich, so Peter started calling him sandwich. " 

" Kid. " 

" Oh it get's better. " Pepper told them. 

" He does everything he can think of to help this dog. So in a final act of desperation, he tries to sneak it into the compound. Tony doesn't know at all. He put sandwich inside his book bag that he had cleared out and made sure to be extra gentle. So when Tony took him directly into the labs, FRIDAY told them about a biological containment protocol being activated. Of course Tony flips cause he thinks something broke in while he went to get Peter. So he has FRIDAY identify it, she tells him it's in Peter's bag. And that's when it clicks with Peter that she's talking about the dog he tried to sneak in. Tony grabs the bag and opens it in a hurry. Once he does the dog looks back at him. Peter says ' Mr.Stark I can explain. ' Then the dog barks at Tony. Then he goes, ' okay I can't really explain. ' " 

" What happened to the doggy? " Morgan asked. 

" We helped it find a nice home, who loved him very much. He was really happy. " 

" That's good. " 

" Yep. All cause of Peter. " May praised. Wanda grabs his hand and gives it a squeeze. 

" I think that's enough of stories about me, how about the time you tried making smoothies? " 

" Oh come on you know I can make a good smoothie, it's one of the only things I can make. Not my fault the blender decided to stop working. " 

" Maybe it was your fault when you thought it would be best to keep forcing it to work, and then it stopped to hit it. " 

" The kitchen still smells like berries. " 

" Peter can make a good smoothie too! He has a special recipe! " Morgan said, Peter looked away from his aunt at that. 

" Oh really? What is it Peter? " She asked, even though she knew it was her's that Peter had laid claim to. 

" Uh well you know just some ingredients and yeah, maybe a bit of this or that. " 

" Hmmm. " 

" So how's breakfast Mo? " 

" It's really good!! " She shouted. 

" Morgan settled down and finish your special pancakes, you don't get them often so might want to enjoy them now. " 

" Yes mommy. " She settled and dug into another sugar filled pancake. She's had 3 so far and barely any eggs or bacon, it was going to be a long day for them. 

" So sweetie, think you can help me move in? " 

" Of course May! I'd be happy to. " 

" Thank you. We can do it later, I just want to talk and catch up for now. Maybe after breakfast, you can show me your room? " 

" Oh uh I don't uh have that room anymore. " 

" Where are you sleeping sweetie? " 

" He moved into my floor, we share a room. " Wanda informed her. 

" That's great, I would still like to see it. If that's alright. " 

" Of course Ms.Parker. " 

" Call me May. " 

" Course May. " 

They finished up breakfast and May followed Wanda and Peter to their floor. He was pretty nervous but Wanda was able to calm him a bit before it even started. They went around showing things around the floor. Like the kitchen and it's appliances, or the pictures that Peter had took in Iowa that were hanging up. They showed the study room, which had his desk and a computer there just in case. The final was the bedroom. It wasn't has big as Peter's but it was just what he wanted. He always thought his room was too big. Wanda's was the perfect size, enough to fit dressers, a bed and a few other things and still have walking room. There was two bathrooms on the floor, one was the private one that was in the room. May really liked it. It was nice, open space but seemed cozy. 

" It looks great, I like what you two have done with the space. " 

" Well it was mostly Wanda, I just had stuff. She told me where to put it. " 

" Well it wouldn't look so nice without the pictures you took from Iowa. " 

" When did you go to Iowa sweetie? " 

" Wanda and I went a few months ago. Like 3 or so months ago, we went in March. " 

" Oh was it nice? " 

" Really nice, good weather. Nice food, had fun. " 

" Glad to hear it. Was it just you two? " 

" Uh yeah. Just us. " 

" Hmm. Planning any other trips? Maybe for the summer? " 

" Well Shuri has invited us over to Wakanda, talk about somethings. Uh that's like 2 weeks from now, so next week we're gonna pack up and get ready. It'll be for a few days, a week at most. Then we come back for a week, then we head off to Thailand. " 

" Thailand? Sounds fun. " 

" It is. " Wanda said, " I look forward to it. " 

" That's great. Just you know, be safe. " 

" Of course May, but I mean come on. Scarlet Witch and Spider-Man. Who can stop us? " 

" Not what I mean sweetie. " 

" What do you mean? " 

Wanda leans into his ear and whispers to him about how she wants them to be safe during their "naughty" fun. He went bright red and nodded his head. 

" Of , yeah, uh sure of course. " 

" Good. So now that you are moved in together, should I have to give you two the talk? " 

" God no May. " 

" Yeah wont be necessary, already gave it to him. " 

" When? " 

" Iowa. " 

" I see. Well thank you for letting me see your floor. It is very nice. I'm going to head up to the common floor. " She waves them goodbye and ascends with the elevator. They spend sometime talking on their own. About Wakanda, Thailand, and May being back. A lot has been changing, for the better it seems. The rest of the day was helping May move in to her new room on the common floor. They relaxed and watched movies together in the common room once she was all moved in. It was pretty easy, May didn't have a whole lot, mainly pictures. Which of course when they were setting everything up she told Wanda the stories behind them. Wanda learned a lot about the Parkers that day. 

The movies had ended and everyone was off to bed. Wanda and Peter left to their floor and was soon wrapped up with one another on the bed. 

" So a lot to take in today. " 

" Yeah. " 

" Wanna talk about it? " 

" I feel really good. May is back. That feels like a win. We've been getting a lot of those recently so it feels real nice. " 

" Yeah. Have you thought about what I asked? " 

" The uh rough.... " 

" Yeah. " 

" I. I'm willing to try it, just not now. Maybe soon though. I'm willing to try almost anything cause I know I can trust you, it's just I don't know about it and I want to be confident this time. " 

" Well you can learn about it online, I know it's not the best but it'll do. " 

" I guess. " 

" I can do it with you. Not like I've been involved with anyone and I'm learning too. " 

" Okay, that sounds nice. " 

" Yeah it does, but I don't see how watching porn with your girlfriend is bad. " She jokes, he gives a short chuckle before falling into silence. 

" Good night Wanda. " 

" Good night Peter. " 


End file.
